Ngidam
by setsuna sena
Summary: Namanya juga ngidam, pasti aneh-aneh lah. OK, silakan baca saja. WARNING : mpreg, dipersilakan yang tidak berkenan untuk membaca, klik tombol back atau close saja.
1. Chapter 1

**Ngidam**

**Di mall**

"Temeee…..aku mau itu...". Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tangannya barang yang ada didepannya. Dia bergerak-gerak dengan gusar.

Sasuke melihat barang yang dimaksud. "Yang itu?", Sasuke bertanya. "Oh," lanjutnya, mengerti apa barang yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Kalo gitu, tunggu di sini. Biar aku yang masuk ke dalam," kata Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dari lengannya.

"Nggak mau. Aku mau ikut," kata Naruto manja.

Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Mbak, tolong ambilin yang itu," kata Sasuke kepada mbak-mbak pramuniaga dengan kepala yang diarahkan pada barang yang dimaksud.

"Oh, ya, mas. Tunggu sebentar ya," kata mbak-nya dengan senyum muanisnya. Gila, ni cowok ganteng amat ye, begitulah kata dalam hati mbaknya.

"Ini mas," kata mbak nya membawa barang itu kepada Sasuke.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke dan mbak nya mengurus pembayaran, Naruto berkata lain.

"Teme….bukan yang ini yang aku maksud, tapi yang itu," rengek Naruto. Tangannya menunjuk ke tempat yang sama. Mbak nya juga ikutan bingung.

Sasuke melihat ke arah tangan yang dimaksud. "Yang mana lagi? Yang itu diambil sudah diambil mbak nya ini," kata Sasuke bingung.

Naruto merengut. "Yang itu, teme, yang ada barang yang diambil mbak nya tadi," tunjuk Naruto lebih kuat dengan tangannya.

Selama dua detik, Sasuke dan mbak nya pramuniaga, memandang ke arah yang dituju. Tatap. Tatap. Bingung. Dan akhirnya… cling… mereka tahu apa barang yang dimaksud Naruto. Sasuke dan mbak nya saling memandang, bingung sekaligus seneng, yang terakhir ini khusus buat mbak nya, beruntung bisa tatap-tatapan ama cowok sekaliber Uchiha Sasuke, ya nggak? Kapan lagi coba?.

"HAAH?"

Mereka berdua ber "hah" panjang dan cukup keras sehingga beberapa orang pun menatap ke arah mereka dengan heran. Sasuke dan mbak nya minta maaf kepada mereka dengan malu.

"Pokoknya aku mau itu, sekalian ama yang diambil mbak nya tadi diapakein lagi. Malu kan?" ujar Naruto tanpa dosa.

Sasuke gugup. Dia menarik Naruto. "Ta…tapi dobe, itu kan …," bisik Sasuke. Naruto tidak bergeming. Dia merengut. Kesal, kok Sasuke ini lemot sih, biasanya kan dia cerdas. Dia tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya. Sasuke bingung. Mbak nya yang tadi juga bingung. Masak iya "itu" mau dibeli.

"Do…dobe, nanti aku belikan di tempat tukang ya. Sekarang aku belikan yang diambil mbak nya tadi," Sasuke membujuk Naruto yang masih diam dan merengut.

"Iya, mas, yang ini saja yang dibeli," kata mbak nya ikut-ikutan membujuk.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya, aku mau yang itu! Titik!," Naruto bersedekap. Tampangnya lebih ditekuk lagi. Sasuke bingung. Kalau sudah begini, dia akan menuruti permintaan Naruto, walau pun harga diri Uchiha taruhannya. Tekad yang kuat.

"Mbak, sekalian yang itu. Bilang aja ama manajernya", kata Sasuke kepada mbak nya. "Ini kartu kredit dan kartu nama saya," Sasuke menyerahkan kedua kartu keramatnya itu kepada mbak nya.

Mbak nya menerima kedua kartu itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Mengangguk. Emangnya siapa sih cowok yang minta aneh-aneh itu? Manis sih tapi kok sarap ya, mending sama aku aja, gumam mbaknya sambil melenggang ke kantor manajer dan geleng-geleng kepala bingung.

Sesaat kemudian, mbaknya datang lagi bersama pak manajer. Meminta Sasuke dan Naruto ikut dengan mereka ke kantor. Naruto masih ogah-ogahan, cemas kalau-kalau Sasuke akan menipunya. Tapi, dia akhirnya ikut juga dengan resolusi, kalau dia sampai tidak bisa memilki apa yang dimauinya, dia nggak akan pulang, begitu.

"Tuan Uchiha, mohon maaf, tapi boleh saya bertanya, kenapa anda mau membeli itu?," tanya pak manajer sopan sewaktu mereka berempat sudah masuk kekantornya.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah pak manajer. Mengajaknya menjauh dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Pak manajer terkejut, tidak lama dia pun tersenyum sambil memandang Naruto yang duduk di sofa sambil merengut. Naruto tidak peduli. Dia melengos saja.

"Ah, kalau sudah begitu, ya memang cuma satu solusinya, menuruti kemauannya," pak manajer berkata sopan dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, silakan Tuan Uchiha menunggu di mobil saja, nanti barang-barangnya akan kami bawakan ke sana", lanjut pak manajer sambil mengiring Sasuke, Naruto, dan mbak nya keluar. "Tolong diurus, yang "itu" harganya tidk usah dicantumkan, segini saja", pak manajer menyuruh mbak nya tadi sambil menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas dan menyerahkan kertas itu kepadanya. Mbak nya yang melihat itu terbelalak. Di sana tertulis harga yang sangat fantastis untuk barang "itu". Gila ni pak manajer, tau aja cara memanfaatkan kekayaan orang, katanya dalam hati. Ah, nggak pa-pa, mungkin nanti aku dapat bagian, lanjutnya dalam hati. Dan dia pun melenggang dengan riang untuk mengurus pembayaran.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih banyak-banyak. Menyalami pak manajer kuat-kuat. Naruto, tentu saja kembali pada sifatnya semula, riang gembira. Pak manajer hanya senyum-senyum saja, dalam hati girang sekali karena dia akan mendapat keuntungan lebih. Apakah ini namanya juga korupsi? Entahlah…

**Di dalam mobil di parkiran **

"Temeeee…. terima kasih…..".

Naruto merangkul dan menciumi Sasuke di mobil. Sasuke senyum-senyum dengan kalem diperlakukan begitu. Syukurlah, dobe sudah kembali ke asalnya, kalau tidak, bisa semalaman di sini, pikirnya.

"Tok…tok…tok…".

Suara ketukan di pintu jendela mobil itu menyudahi acara pelukan dan ciuman didalamnya. Sasuke menurunkan jendelanya. "Ya?". Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang mengetuk mobilnya.

"Tuan Uchiha? Ini pesanan, tuan. Mau dimasukkan kemana?" tanya seorang lelaki tinggi besar, item, sangar, dan memakai seragam satpam yang terlalu pas di badannya. (Bahasa lainnya : sesak bajunya).

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. "Masukkan aja di bagasi mobil. Tolong ikat yang kenceng ya. Ada kaitan dan tali di sana," perintah Sasuke kepada lelaki sangar itu. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

Selama beberapa waktu, Sasuke dan pak satpam berkutat di area bagasi untuk bersusah payah menempatkan barang yang diminta Naruto.

"Temeee…jangan sampai rusak lo. Hati-hati," teriak Naruto. Dia melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil ke araah kedua orang itu berkutat dengan barang yang dimintanya.

"Iya, sayang," ucap Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Diliriknya Naruto. Dilihatnya pemuda masih melihat kegiatan mereka sebentar sebelum kemudian dia menarik kepalanya ke dalam mobil. Didengarnya suara mas-mas jrockers mengalun dengan cukup keras dari dalam mobilnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Pak satpam yang melihatnya merasa kasihan. Orang kaye emang aneh-aneh aje, pikirnya surem.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir setengah jam lebih, mereka berhasil menempatkan barang itu, (catet : menempatkan, bukan memasukkan) ke dalam bagasi, Sasuke dan pak satpam terlihat ngos-ngosan. Mereka duduk sebentar di belakang mobil Sasuke. Mengipasi diri mereka masing-masing.

"Terima kasih banyak, pak," kata Sasuke di sela-sela sesi istirahatnya.

"Iya, sama-sama, tuan," ujar pak satpam.

"Temeee…sudah belum? Kalo sudah, ayo pulang, keburu malam!", teriak Naruto dari dalam mobil. Spontan, Sasuke dan pak satpam menutup telinga sebentar. Teriakan Naruto adalah sebuah nada yang merdu bagi mereka yang ingin bunuh diri.

"Iya, sebentar aku ke sana," jawab Sasuke, lemas. Sasuke dan pak satpam kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk debu dari pantatnya.

"Ini, pak, sekedar untuk beli cemilan malem". Sasuke menyerahkan sesuatu ke dalam genggaman pak satpam. Awalnya, pak satpam menolak. Dan, dengan sedikit pertikaian antara tangan Sasuke versus tangan pak satpam alias gerakan memberi dan menolak, yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh sasuke, yaitu sukses memberi tanda terima kasih, Sasuke pun menuju mobilnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Lama banget sih. Ngapain aja?," gerutu Naruto saat Sasuke memasuki mobil.

"Tadi istirahat dulu. Kan capek,sayang," jawab Sasuke sambil menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Tapi nggak usah lama-lama. Kan bisa dilanjutin di rumah istirahatnya. Lebih lama," sungut Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mengelus dada (tidak secara harfiah). Sabar-sabar, orang sabar duitnya banyak, kata Sasuke menenteramkan diri. (nggak nyambung kali).

Mobil sedan biru tua itu meninggalkan parkiran mall itu menuju ke kediaman Uchiha di kawasan paling elite di kota. Sementara itu, di belakang mereka, pak satpam girang bukan main karena mendapat "upah" cemilan malam yang lumayan besar.

"Wah, bisa buat beli baju si denok dua biji ini," ujarnya riang gembira. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Termasuk suap kah? Iya dan tidak (jangan tanya kenapa).

**Di Uchiha Sasuke Mansion**

"Tiin…tiin…tiin…".

Suara klakson membangunkan seorang satpam yang sedang berjaga (sambil terkantuk-kantuk) di mansion itu. Satpam itu terkejut bukan main. Topi dan pentungannya jatuh di lantai pos satpam yang dingin.

"Ya ampun, Suigetsu, cepetan dong bukanya. Lelet amat sih," teriak Naruto. Sasuke cuma bisa melirik Naruto dalam diam. Moodnya berubah lagi deh, katanya dalam hati.

"I…iya, tuan. Se… bentar," gagap Suigetsu. Dia tergopoh-gopoh membuka gerbang mansion itu. "Selamat datang Tuan Sasuke, Tuan Naruto," sapanya takut-takut.

"Selamat malam", balas Naruto datar. "Jangan tidur lagi kalau jaga", lanjut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan.

"Iya tuan," kata Suigetsu masih takut.

Sasuke menganggukan kepadanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Suigetsu memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya apa yang berada di bagasi mobil tuannya tersebut. Dia melongo. Apa lagi sekarang, batinnya heran.

Naruto keluar dari mobil. Dia berdiri di depan mobilnya. Berpikir. "Oh ya, Sasuke, tolong itu yang buat Suigetsu dan yang lainnya, biar dia yang bawa ke dalam, kau bawa yang itu saja," Naruto berkata kepada Sasuke (lebih tepatnya memerintah) dan tak lupa menunjuk barang yang dibelinya itu.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menjawab pelan. Ngeri juga memandang barang itu berada di sana ternyata. Naruto sudah duluan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia capek dan katanya mau langsung tidur.

"Suigetsu," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, tuan," Suigetsu menjawabnya dan berlari kecil menuju tuannya.

"Tolong panggilin Kakashi ke sini", perintah Sasuke "Dan yang itu semuanya untuk kamu sama yang lainnya. Nanti kamu bagi sendiri," lanjut Sasuke sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke dalam jok belakang mobil itu yang berisi bungkusan-bungkusan yang banyak.

"Baik, tuan,". Suigetsu pun berlalu sementara Sasuke masih berada di garasi. Menunggu.

Tidak berapa lama, satpamnya datang bersama 2 orang.

"Ada apaan sih?", tanya seseorang berambut silver dengan masker diwajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk.

"Tu, Naru beli barang aneh lagi". Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah barang yang berada di bagasinya.

Otomatis ketiga orang lainnya bersama-sama mengarah ke arah pandangan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga terkejut bukan main. Yang benar saja, batin mereka sama.

""Buwahahahaha….".

Pria bermasker itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan yang lainnya diem. Sasuke tidak ikut tertawa karena itu tidak lucu, melainkan mengesalkan. Sedangkan dua yang lainnya, sebagai bawahan, hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat itu. (Btw, muka Kakashi ketutup separo, tapi kok ketawanya kenceng gitu ya?).

"Puas-puasin deh tertawanya…".

Sasuke menggerutu. Dongkol melihat Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

"Suigetsu, Nagato, bawa ini dan bagi sama semuanya,"seru Sasuke kepada dua orang bawahannya itu di sela-sela kedongkolannya. "Baik tuan," jawab kedua orang itu bersamaan dan segera melaksanakan perintah sang tuan dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, sambil menahan tertawa juga.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?", cibir Sasuke setelah melihat Kakashi mengusap-usap matanya, menghilangkan air mata yang tadi keluar dari sana.

"Iya..iya. Kalian tuh ya," uja Kakashi. Sekarang tersenyum.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalo nggak diturutin, katanya ntar ada karma," kata Sasuke sedih. "Pokoknya ayo bantu aku angkat barang ini,"ujar Sasuke cepat.

"Mau diletakkan dimana?", tanya Kakashi.

"Pokoknya masuk ke dalam rumah dulu. Terserah Naru mau diapain nih barang", jawab sasuke. dia benar-benar ingin cepat selesai urusan mengangkat barang itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Kakashi. Dia masih menahan geli.

Mereka pun berkutat dengan barang itu. Tidak terlalu lama melepas kaitannya dan memasukkannya di rumah. Paling tidak, tidak lebih lama daripada harus menempatkannya di sana tadi, bagi Sasuke.

"Haaahh….akhirnya selesai." Sasuke menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa.

"Nih, minum dulu". Kakashi memberikan segelas air dingin kepada Sasuke yang langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Segar…," kata Sasuke lega. Merasakan dinginnya air melalui tenggorokannya. Kakashi turut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Sekarang, mereka berdua menatap hasil kerja yang sekarang berada di pojokan ruang tamu yang luas itu.

"Kashi…ternyata di sini. Sudah selesai?", tanya sebuah suara dari samping Sasuke duduk. Mereka pun menoleh. "Istri" Kakashi, Iruka berdiri di sana.

"Iruka, belum tidur?," tanya Kakashi. Tangannya menyiratkan agar Iruka duduk disampingnya. "Belum," jawab Iruka pendek dan kemudian duduk disamping "suami"nya.

"Itu…", Iruka menatap ke pojokan ruang tamu. Barang itu berdiri di sana. Dia sedikit melongo. Ngapain benda itu di sana?, batin Iruka merinding.

"Keponakanmu tersayang itu yang membelinya," Kakashi menjelaskan sambil matanya melirik Sasuke. Sasuke yang dilirik menatap Kakashi jengkel. Lah, kan yang beli aku, gimana sih, kata batin Sasuke merana.

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban Iruka. Merapatkan diri kepada Kakashi. Dia merasa ngeri melihat benda itu berada di sana. Kayak hantu, pikir Iruka.

"Sasuke, kau masih di sini? Tidak ke kamar?", terdengar suara manja Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat mereka dan mendudukkan diri di panggkuan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut tapi senang. Dia pun memeluk "istri" nya itu.

"Belum. Capek, tadi kan masih ngangkat-ngangkat itu," kata Sasuke dibuat manja sambil kepalanya mengarah kepada benda di pojokan ruangan itu. Kakashi dan Iruka yang mendengarnya cuma cengok.

"Ah, iya, maaf ya sayang," kata Naruto lembut dan memeluk "suami" nya serta menciumi kepalanya. Sasuke senang bukan main. Kakashi dan Iruka pun kemudian undur diri dengan teratur. Kembali ke kamar mereka untuk melakukan "aktivitas" malam. Gara-gara melihat adegan Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka ternyata pengen juga. Hahay.

Sasuke yang telah selesai diciumi oleh Naruto, sekarang gantian menciuminya. Mula-mula dia mencium lembut bibir Naruto. Lalu menjilat-jilatnya dan kemudian meminta ijin untuk memasuki bibir itu. setelah mendapat ijin, lidah Sasuke pun memasuki liang mulut Naruto. Mengedarkan lidahnya didalamnya. Ke samping, ke bawah, ke atas. Begitu beulang-ulang. Mengajak lidah Naruto menari-nari. Lidah Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Lidah mereka bertarung di sana dengan agresif sekali. Saliva mulai keluar dari sisi bibir masing-masing. Kedua lidah mereka masih bertarung. Sampai pada akhirnya pemenang telah ditentukan, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haaahh…haaahh…haaahh….".

Mereka terengah-engah.

"Masih mau melanjutkan?," undang Sasuke menggoda. Naruto merah padam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi teme….itu…kok sepertinya ngeri ya kalau dilihat," kata Naruto tanpa dosa mengarahkan pandangannya ke pojok ruangan. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Menatap pojok ruangan itu.

"Lalu, maumu bagaimana?"

Naruto berpikir,"Diambil bajunya saja, manekinnya dibuang". Naruto berkata dengan polosnya sambil menatap Sasuke. Ya, memang benar, benda itu adalah manekin, sekali lagi, manekin, yang dipasang di toko-toko buat mamerin baju-baju baru itu. Nah, Naru pengen manekin itu sekaligus baju yang dipakainya tapi dipakein ke manekinnya. Jelas?

"HAHHHH?"

Sasuke ber-hah ria dengan terkejutnya. "Di-bu-ang," kata sasuke lemas dengan pemenggalan suku kata didalamnya. Dia menatap Naruto yang masih berada di pangkuannya. Wajahnya sungguh polos.

"Iya. Ngeri, teme. Kayak ngeliat apa gitu. Ntar kalo pas mati lampu, tambah ngeri lo," jelas Naruto. Dia bergidik.

"Ta…ta..pi, sayang, harganya mahal lo. Sayang kan,' kata Sasuke bingung campur kesal sebenarnya. Tapi cuma kesal dalam hatinya doang kok.

"Kalo gitu jual lagi aja, pasti ada yang butuh," ujar Naruto santai. Mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya minta persetujuan.

Jual lagi? Mana ada yang mau? Kalo mau juga harganya juga sama sekali jauh dari mahal. Haduh, kalo bukan permintaan "istri" tercintanya, dia sudah bunuh diri. Ini masalahnya bukan uang sebenarnya, tapi lebih daripada itu, yaitu pengorbanannya. Bayangin aja, udah beli manekin yang dipajang beserta baju yang dipakainya, ditambah angkat-angkat banrang itu untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi plus angkat-angkat barang itu lagi masuk ke rumah. Total, Sasuke sudah 2 kali kerja, artinya 2 kali lipat lebih banyak daripada yang lain (pak satpam ama Kakashi).

"Tapi … aku mintanya dijual sekarang, soalnya takut lihat begituan di rumah. Ya, sayangku, ya," Naruto berkata manja. Jari-jari kedua tangannya ditangkupkan dan dimainkannya sambil bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mencium pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang diperlakukan begitu, jadi bingung sendiri, kesel sih kesel tapi seneng juga diciumi sama sang "istri" tercinta. Betul?

"Lalu mau dijual kemana?", tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya, mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, matanya menatap ke atas, pose berpikir. Ruangan sunyi. Naruto berpikir sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya, bertanya-tanyadengan hati berdebar-debar apa jawaban dai Naruto. Jangan-jangan aneh lagi tu, batinnya cemas.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menatap Sasuke, tersenyum cerah. "Ah…dikasih ke Neji aja ya," katanya gembira seakan telah memberi jawaban yang tepat.

"HAHHHH?"

Sekali lagi di rumah itu, Sasuke ber "hah" ria. "Ne… ji?". Sasuke melongo memandang sang "istri".

"Iya. Ke Neji san aja. Nggak usah dijual tapi dikasih," kata Naruto mantap.

"Tapi apa dia mau?", Sasuke bertanya cemas.

"Kan nggak tahu kalo nggak dicoba. Ditelepon dulu aja. Tolong ya…Sasuke san….," pinta Naruto dengan muka semanis-manisnya dan suara yang semanja-manjanya.

Sasuke agak ngeri melihat itu, kalau keadaan biasa sih dia akan senang-senang saja, lah ini, keadaan mencemaskan. "Baiklah," Sasuke pasrah. Naruto tersenyum cerah dan menyingkir dari pangkuan Sasuke. Duduk manis sambil mengamati Sasuke yang mengambil handphone-nya dan menelepon Neji.

"Selamat malam, bisa bicara dengan Hyuuga Neji?"

"…"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"…"

"Ya, baik."

"…"

"Neji, sori nih telepon malam-malam, begini…Naruto tadi…".

Percakapan tidak lagi terdengar karena Sasuke berdiri dan bertelepon di dekat jendela. Naruto terus mengamati Sasuke sambil masih duduk manis. Menunggu dengan tenang. Di seberang sana, Sasuke yang menelepon Neji, sesekali bergerak-gerak tidak tenang. Naruto tetap menunggu dengan tenangnya. Kalau saja dia tahu, sang "suami" tercinta sedang berdebat ala Perry Mason di persidangan. Berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan dengan menunjukkan bukti-bukti serta alasan-alasan yang kuat agar permintaannya dikabulkan.

Akhirnya, setelah mengalami perdebatan dan pergulatan di telepon yang sangat panjang sekali, hampir satu jam, (bayangin aja, apa nggak panas tu kuping?) Sasuke memenangkan pertarungan itu dan dia kembali ke sofa dengan wajah cerah.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Naruto penuhg harap.

"Dia setuju, tapi kita yang harus mengantarkannya sendiri. Jadi, aku akan ke rumah Neji", kata Sasuke.

"Aku ikut", pinta Naruto.

"Jangan, kau di rumah saja, ya, sayangku. Istirahat, aku nggak mau kau sakit. Ya?," bujuk Sasuke. "Baiklah. Tapi cepat ya…", Naruto setuju. Dia kembali ke kemudian naik kekamarnya.

Sasuke lega. Syukur, ucapnya dalam hati. Dia tidak mau Naruto ikut, salah-salah dia bisa berubah pikiran, lebih gawat lagi, kalau dia minta yang aneh-aneh lagi. Dulu sewaktu di rumah Neji, Naruto pernah minta sebuah jam dinding berbentuk kucing. Memang tidak aneh permintaannya, kalau diminta pun pasti akan diberikan, masalahnya, Naru tidak hanya minta jam dindingnya saja, tapi juga dinding yang ada jam berbentuk kucing di rumah Neji itu. Inilah permintaan yang bagus : jam dinding beserta dindingnya. Tidak ada yang menolak. Kenapa? Karena mereka harus menurutinya, bisa kena karma kalau tidak dituruti. Itu kata orang-orang tua. Dan hasilnya? Dinding di ruang tamu rumah Neji hilang sebagian. Dan ini membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan uang ganti rugi untuk mendandani rumah Neji, karena Gaara, "istri" Neji, meskipun tidak menolak permintaan Naruto, dia tidak mau rumahnya "bolong" tengahnya gitu. Dikira permen plong apa rumahnya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke pun berangkat ke rumah Neji bersama Kakashi yang dengan muka setengah tertutup seperti itu, terlihat sangat kesal karena terganggu "acara" nya dengan Iruka.

**Masih lanjut lo . . .**

**TBC gitu . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Di perjalanan**

"Gila kau, ajak orang lain kenapa," gerutu Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggerutu," ujar Sasuke.

"Ini sudah malam, Sasuke. Apa nggak bisa besok saja?", kata Kakashi malas.

Sasuke melirik Kakashi tajam. " Ini permintaan Naruto, Kakashi. Emangnya aku juga mau malam-malam begini keluyuran bawa manekin di bagasi?," ujar Sasuke tidak kesal.

Kakashi hanya mendengus. Memang sejak keponakan "istri" nya itu hamil, perangainya sering berubah-ubah. Ok, Naruto hamil. 4 minggu. Dan karena kehamilannya ini, Naruto sering menyusahkan orang-orang disekitarnya tanpa dia sadari (atau memang Naruto tidak mau tahu. Entahlah). Naruto terlihat lebih manja dan judes. Moodnya juga sering berubah-ubah, kadang baik tapi seringnya uring-uringan melulu. Kadang Kakashi berpikir, bayi Sasuke dan Naruto pasti memiliki kepribadian sama seperti ayah dan ibunya.

**Di Hyuuga Neji Mansion**

Sasuke dan Kakashi dipersilahkan masuk oleh Kaname, pelayan di rumah itu. Sasuke dan Kakashi pun masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Menunggu si tuan rumah menemui mereka. Sedangkan si manekin yang ada di bagasi, masik terletak di sana. Melintang dalam diam menunggu diambil oleh pemilik barunya.

Neji masuk ke ruang tamu bersama Gaara. Gaara terlihat merengut. Sasuke dan Kakashi pun mau tak mau merasa tidak enak. Tapi, sudah terlanjur ke sini, mau gimana lagi. Harus berjuang.

"Jadi beneran kau bawa ke sini?", tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Manekinnya dimana sekarang?," tanya Neji lagi.

"Masih di bagasi," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Nanti biar pelayan saja yang mengambilnya. Mana kunci mobilmu?. Neji mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke pun menyerahkan kunci mobil kepadanya dan Neji berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, kamu ini, terlalu memanjakan Naru," ucap Gaara yang sekarang sudah duduk di sofa di dekat sofa yang diduduki Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Katanya akan kena karma kalau tidak menuruti istri yang hamil," Sasuke terdengar pasrah.

"Iya sih. Tapi aku pas ngidam dulu nggak seperti itu," kata Gaara tenang.

"Memang Gaara chan nggak pengen yang aneh-aneh?", tanya Kakashi.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Wah, Neji beruntung ya, Gaara chan," kata Kakashi sambil melirik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan "ngejek ni?".

"Sudah aku suruh masukkan ke gudang. Besok akan kubawa ke tokonya Sakura, siapa tahu dia butuh," kata Neji sewaktu dia memasuki ruang tamu setelah menyelesaikan pengambilalihan kepemilikan manekin.

"Tapi… kenapa kau tadi tidak ketempatnya Sakura saja? Dia kan punya toko," kata Neji lagi sambil mendudukkan diri di pergelangan sofa tempat Gaara duduk.

Sasuke dan Kakashi saling berpandangan. Sakura, ya, teman Sasuke dan Naruto, bukannya dia punya toko. Ah, mereka merasa bodoh sekarang. Neji dan Gaara hanya terkikik geli menyadari kebodohan dua orang tamunya ini.

"Jangan tanya," kata Sasuke lelah.

"Ok, karena urusan sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita pulang," ajak Kakashi.

Sasuke menyetujui dan segera berpamitan kepada Neji dan Gaara. Gaara minta ijin ke atas duluan masuk kekamarnya karena dia mendengar putri nya yang masih berumur 1 bulan menangis. Maka, Neji sendiri yang mengantarkan para tamunya keluar.

"Kau beruntung, Gaara tidak aneh-aneh ngidamnya," kata Sasuke di depan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba Neji berdiri kaku di depan Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang. Sasuke dan Kakashi bingung.

"Neji, kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"A…aku tidak apa-apa," kata Neji berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Sasuke…", Neji tidak melanjutkan. Dia menarik Sasuke dan Kakashi ke bawah pohon willow yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya yang luas. "Gaara bilang begitu?," tanya Neji dalam suara pelan. Sasuke dan Kakashi yang masih bingung, mengangguk dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku mau cerita pada kalian, tapi janji, jangan beritahu siapa pun, terutama Gaara," kata Neji masih dalam suara pelan. Sasuke dan Kakashi mengangguk lagi, alis masih berkerut.

Neji kemudian berdiri tegak. Memandang Sasuke dengan serius. "Sebenarnya kau dan aku sama," katanya sedih. Sasuke bingung. Sekali lagi, alis masih berkerut. "Maksudnya?", tanya Sasuke masih bingung.

"Gaara juga ngidam yang begituan. Yang aneh-aneh juga," kata Neji pelan.

"Apa? Katanya tidak," kata Sasuke dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"Begini… masih mending Naru ngidam yang benar-benar ada barangnya dan bisa didapatkan, walaupun harus dibayar dengan jatuhnya harga dirimu," kata Neji yang sukses membuat Sasuke merasa kesal dan Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan untuk tertawa.

"Memangnya Gaara mu ngidam apa sih?," tanya Sasuke masih kesal.

"Dia… ngidam… boneka berbentuk kadal pasir. " Neji diam sebentar. "Yang posenya berbeda-beda yang harus ada setiap hari di rumah." Neji melanjutkan, tapi belum selesai. "Dan… boneka itu harus mirip dengan aslinya, artinya setiap bagian dari tubuh boneka itu harus ada, termasuk bagian organ internalnya." Neji melanjutkan lagi, masih belum selesai. "Karena, setiap hari dia harus membedah boneka itu dan memeriksa kalau tidak bisa dikatakan "mengoperasinya" bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Setelah itu, dia akan memintaku untuk membuangnya dan memberinya yang baru hari berikutnya dengan pose yang berbeda. Begitulah seterusnya." Neji mengakhiri ceritanya. Dia menerawang sekarang.

Sasuke dan Kakashi saling berpandangan. Ini sih bukan ngidam lagi, tapi psycho. Mereka berdua memandang Neji yang sekarang sedang memandang ke jendela kamar tidurnya. Kasihan Neji, batin mereka iba.

"Sasuke apa kau tahu Kiba ngidam apa pas hamil dulu?," tanya Neji setelah sesi menerawangnya selesai.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dan Kakashi bersamaan. Batin mereka bersiap-siap.

"Kata Shikamaru, Kiba dulu ngidamnya pengen Akamaru, anjingnya, dikawinkan sama anjing berbulu putih dari Mesir dan diadakan pesta pernikahan antara kedua anjing itu di Turki. Jadilah Shika ke Mesir dan Turki dan selama 5 bulan dan meninggalkan Kiba sendiri," kata Neji bersemangat. Sepertinya Neji merasa ngidamnya Gaara yang mengerikan itu masih lebih baik daripada ngidamnya Kiba. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Neji dan Gaara sama saja. Sama-sama mengerikannya, Gaara yang psycho dan Neji yang mau-maunya sama Gaara yang psycho. Sasuke dan Kakashi memandang Neji dengan ngeri. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pamitan dari sana.

"Neji, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kami pulang dulu. Kasian Naru sama Iruka menunggu di rumah," Sasuke berpamitan. Dia cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghidupkan mobil. Kakashi mengangguk kepada Neji dan mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil menyusul Sasuke. Neji melambai ke arah mereka saat mobil Sasuke melaju lumayan kencang.

**Di perjalanan pulang **

"Gila, mereka berdua psycho," Kakashi berkomentar.

"Setelah mendengar cerita Neji, aku masih bisa bersyukur Naruto tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh macam begitu," kata Sasuke mengomentari.

"iya, tapi tetap saja melelahkan. Angkat sini angkat sana. Mana manekin itu berat lagi," Kakashi mendengus capek.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi kesehatan bayi kami," Sasuke membela diri.

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur. Nanti kalau sudah sampai bangunkan aku." Kakashi menyamankan diri meringkuk di mobil untuk tidur. Tak berapa lama, terdengar dengkuran rendah dari Kakashi.

Sial, memangnya aku nggak capek apa, kesana kemari, angkat ini itu, keluarin uang lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya, dasar menyebalkan, Sasuke membatin kesal.

Dasar, ternyata mau punya anak aja susahnya minta ampun, lanjut batinnya masih kesal.

Kesimpulan yang diambil Sasuke sepulangnya dari rumah Neji : nggak cuma dirinya yang merasakan betapa susahnya menjadi "suami" yang "istri" nya hamil; tapi setidaknya, dirinya tidak harus berhadapan dengan keinginan psycho macam Gaara dan tidak harus ke negara yang berada nun jauh di sana untuk mengurus perkawinan seekor anjing. Membayangkannya pun dia tidak mau. Kejam.

Dan… mobil Uchiha Sasuke pun melaju kencang menuju mansionnya. Menuju ke rumah dimana "istri" nya berada. Menanti petualangan selanjutnya sehubungan dengan "Ngidam" nya sang "istri'. Semoga saja tidak lebih buruk, doa Uchiha Sasuke dalam hati.

**The End lah akhirnya . . .**

Pesan Moral : kalau ada orang ngidam, sebaiknya diturutin, kalau nggak, bisa kena karma; itu kata orang-orang tua. (sok tahu, nikah aja belum author ini). Btw, lewatin aja, nggak usah dihiraukan.

Ini fict akhirnya selesai. Kalau ada yang baca, maaf kalau tidak berkenan di hati. Ini hanya untuk senang-senang author saja.

Tolong kalau sempat diripiu ya….


End file.
